


First Date

by mikaminato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 6B, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Liam's stepfather is awesome, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, Theo is a cinnamon roll, derek knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: Theo was afraid his inner-wolf was getting tired of healing from Liam’s punches, almost like it was saying “I’m supposed to help you heal from dangerous situations, not from your unresolved sexual tension with your friend, dumbass.”, but he just couldn’t help it. Fighting with Liam to Theo was just as natural as breathing now. It gave him a feeling that things were just the way they were supposed to be, a cozy sensation. Or at least that was what he thought. He didn’t know if it was his inner-tired-of-healing-wolf, or if that was just the right moment, or maybe Liam’s mom was right and earthworms were just awesome living-beings with a lot of functions, and one of them was giving people courage to ask someone out on a date, but it didn’t matter anyway, because he was just about to have his first date with Liam. Things couldn’t be better, could they? [Liam/Theo]





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Blink-182's song and lyrics First Date. Also, I can't seem to write short stories, sorry ahaha. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one as much as I liked writing it! There are 3 links on the story, two of them with the looks I pictured them on their date and one of Stiles, you'll understand as you read it!
> 
> Review and leave kudos if you like it! :)

 

After the war was over, everything was somehow back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be, living in freaking Beacon Hills, anyway.  Monroe and the hunters were still out there and every once in a while, they still had to fight against some of them. Not only that, but living near the Nemeton meant supernatural creatures will always appear out of nowhere, and not always they will be friendly and willing to embrace the world like the members of the McCall pack, so yeah, they should be always ready for trouble. But still, life was easier than before. Scott, Malia, Lydia and Stiles, in fact, left for college, but everyone knew they were too attached to the town to be far for too long, so whenever they could, they would be back to see their friends and family and have pack bonding nights.

 

Even Derek and Peter were around more often now, so the whole pack was now together more often than before. It felt nice. After they rescued Alec from that group of hunters, the teenager moved to the spare room Isaac used to occupy at the McCall household and the alpha kindly asked Liam keep an eye on him while he was away, because he knew the other beta had been alone since he was bitten, therefore he didn’t have an alpha nor a guidance to control his powers.

 

Liam agreed to that, even if he wasn’t sure he would be able to help. He couldn’t even control his own emotions and powers, how in the world would he be able to assist someone else? In the end, Mason and his other friends were helping him in that task and things were fine. It turned out, Alec was an amazing fighter and a fast learner. He had a poker face and was a bit shy, but slowly he was getting used to being part of a pack. Things were easier when Derek was there to help. Things have _definitely_ changed.

 

Well, not all of them.

 

“I told you I was going to be ok! You didn’t have to skip school and come with me. You had a test today and you stood awake all night to study.” Theo said, for the tenth time, as they got out of his truck, sighing loudly, staring while Liam closed the passenger seat door with unnecessary force, almost breaking the window.

 

“Shut up!” Liam snarled. “How about a bit of gratitude, dumbass? If it wasn’t for me, now your ugly face would be standing on Monroe’s shelf like a beautiful prize, ok?”

 

Theo rolled his eyes.

 

“Liam, there were only six hunters in the woods, ok? I could take them.” Theo insisted.

 

They were now standing in front of his house, but none of them made a move to get inside.

 

“Who’s the one that keeps always saying that “ _we shouldn’t take any risks_ ”?” Liam asked, his voice mimicking Theo’s annoyingly. “You could’ve been shot there! They had guns!”

 

“Well, if they hadn’t, they wouldn’t be hunters.” Theo had to point out and smirk, because yeah, as much as Liam’s concern about his wellbeing made him happy, he was still Theo and he was still upset that the beta missed the test he was so worried about.

 

Theo had heard about a rumor about hunters surrounding Beacon Hills and he went to the Preserve to investigate. He wasn’t sure if that information was true or not, since he got it from an amateur hunter he defeated in a neighbor town in a mission with Chris Argent so he had to find out first before creating an uproar unnecessarily.

 

The information wasn’t a lie, but thank God, the hunters were just a small amount so he had thought it was just fine to take them down on his own, since things were calm for a while now and Theo wanted them to stay that way, and reminding everyone that hunters were out there and still hating them with all their might wasn’t a good way to keep things fine, so the chimera was more than ok to have another burden on his back.

 

But apparently Liam had other plans. He just jumped out of nowhere, roaring, running towards them like a knight in a shining armor, ready to rescue his princess. Theo was a bit bloody and looked like a walking corpse, but in his defense, he had already taken down three hunters by the time Liam got there. He was so shocked by the werewolf’s arrival, he just stood there, watching him fight like an idiot. He just got out of his trance when Liam pushed him away from a poisoned arrow.

 

They took the last hunter together, and Theo punched Liam in the face then, and ripped his t-shirt.

 

Because, God, Liam had a test, and he missed it!

 

“You’re an asshole!” Liam hissed, voice loud, but not loud enough for their parents to hear. “I take back what I just said. Monroe wouldn’t want your ugly face on her shelf.”

 

The chimera’s smirk was still on his lips.

 

“My werewolf’s ears are cute though, aren’t they?” He asked.

 

Liam rolled his eyes, and then his fists met the chimera’s nose, breaking it. He groaned in pain, blood running down his skin, the iron-taste soon filling his mouth.

 

“Fuck!” Theo complained. “What was that for, you idiot?!”

 

Liam smiled mischievously, happy to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

 

“Do I need a reason to punch you?” He asked. “Because I think your existence justify the punching itself.”

 

Theo didn’t falter, but punched Liam back instead, laughing as Liam was taken aback by the fist on his cheek, losing a bit of his balance. He took a few steps back, stepping on the flowers of the garden of his house.

 

“Well, I think I’m not the only one who’s going to punch you. Your mom is going to kill yo-”

 

Theo didn’t have time to finish his sentence. Liam pushed him backwards until Theo fell on the moist soil Liam’s mom had previously dug to plant more flowers and plants. The beta straddled the older teenager and sunk his hands on his hair, pulling his strands forcefully, making Theo wince in pain and do the same with the werewolf.

 

“Fuck, Liam! Stop it, dipshit!” Theo grunted, trying to push the beta away by his t-shirt, which was already worn-out. It only made the piece of fabric rip apart, exposing Liam’s chest, the dry blood still painting the light skin.

 

That seemed to annoy the werewolf even more, so he punched Theo in the nose one more time and filled his hand with a handful of soil and rubbed on the chimera’s hair and face.

 

When the older boy opened his eyes, Liam was panting and staring at him. But Theo was freaking annoyed too.

 

“Soil is good for hair, you know.” Liam said, smirking.

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Theo growled, also grabbing a handful of soil and shoving on Liam’s face, who had to spit so the soil wouldn’t enter his mouth. The chimera rubbed the dark powder on the werewolf’s chest, and soon they were rolling on the ground in a soil war, dirty and wet with both sweat and moisture from the soil his mom was probably going to use to plant something and they were doing an amazing job ruining it. But that was kind of ok, because somewhere in the middle of their battle, they started laughing instead of fighting and now they were both lying the garden, panting and still smiling.

 

The wet land smell was filling their noises but there was something else in the air. Some other scent Theo couldn’t quite identify, but it felt nice and it made him dizzy somehow.

 

“You know…” The chimera said, after a while. “We should go out on a date.”

 

Liam raised his head from his previous spot in the dirty soil and met Theo’s eyes, heartbeat racing. He felt like it was coming out of his mouth and he knew the chimera could hear it too.

 

Fuck. He was sure even those without supernatural hearing could hear his heart beating like crazy inside his ribcage. He _definitely_ wasn’t expecting that.

 

They never talked about private stuff, and Theo never ever hinted he had any interest on him that wasn’t for violent purposes. Of course, they lived together now, and Theo was now part of the pack and most of them were used to his presence – even Stiles and Malia could act civil towards him – but even after things calmed down, it seemed natural to just bicker each other.

 

It was just… familiar, it felt natural to just provoke and push each other’s guts. They shared a special bond now, because they saved each other lives a bunch of times and it was _obvious_ to everyone they cared for each other, but… Liam couldn’t deny it caught him off-guard and he should probably say something, because Theo was now looking at him, waiting for him to react.

 

“I… What?” Liam managed to stutter, not stopping himself from adverting his eyes to Theo’s soil-dirty lips. He wanted to punch himself that moment for acting like an idiot.

 

Theo watched him for a while, laughing a little. He sat in the mud then, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure you heard me, thanks to your werewolf hearing, Liam. But it’s ok if you don’t want it, as long as you don’t make things weird between u-”

 

“I want.” Liam said. He probably said it too fast and his voice sounded weird, too desperate and he probably looked pathetic with all the dirt all over his body.

 

He didn’t know if it was his inner wolf urging him to react, or the fact that he didn’t want Theo to think that was a bad idea; or maybe his inner self probably was waiting for that for a while now, but in the end, he had agreed on that and he somehow felt like he wanted to giggle.

 

Theo looked a bit shocked that Liam said yes to the invitation.

 

“To go.” He explained, having the need to break the silence. “On a date.” He was still lying on the ground, Theo watching him with surprise on his beautiful eyes. “Are you regretting on this already?” Liam asked, hoping it wasn’t the case.

 

Theo smiled, all teeth and Liam could see a light shade of red painting his dirty cheeks. He shook his head.

 

“No, I’m not.” He said, after a few moments. “It’s just… There’re some worms crawling over you.”

 

Fuck.

 

Theo laughed softly and got onto his feet, holding out his hand for Liam to take it. As soon as they were in front of the door, the taller boy touched the werewolf’s cheek, making once again his heart skip a beat.

 

“How about tomorrow? It’s Friday and Deaton gave me two days off.” Theo suggested, removing his hand, and suddenly Liam felt cold. What was happening?

 

The younger boy nodded.

 

“I want burgers. And fries.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” He smiled nonetheless, as they got inside.

 

The smile vanished as soon as they met Mrs. Dunbar figure, watching them from head to toe.

 

“I hope this dirt is not from the holes I spent the whole day digging in the garden.” She warned, hands on her waist and feet tapping on the floor.

 

“I… fell?” Liam tried to explain himself, even if his mom always knew when he was lying.

 

“Liam Dunbar, am I supposed to believe this shameless lie?” She sounded even more annoyed now.

 

“I am sorry Mrs. Dunbar, we are going to make sure we dig those holes all over again.” Theo said apologetically, looking at the floor.

 

“We are not!” Liam said, looking at Theo. “That soil is full of worms, I’m not touching that!”

 

Mrs. Dunbar had to laugh at that.

 

“Liam, in case you don’t know, worms are important for plants and flowers to grow. They are essential to produce humus, which is important for the plants, because it contains nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium, and those are necessary for the plants and flowers to grow and develop.” She explained, anger suddenly forgotten. “Also, the earthworms move around under the earth, making tunnels, which favor the ventilation of the roots of the plants and penetration of rainwater, which is good to improve the absorption of the water by the roots. So, the more worms, the better. We should be proud our garden has a lot of worms Liam, because soils that have many earthworms are considered very fertile soils, where everything that is planted is born. Worms are just awesome living-beings with a lot of functions. Soon we’ll have a lot of new sunflowers and daisies. I was planning on starting planting pepper-mint and-”

 

“Please honey, let the boys live.” Mr. Geyer stepped in the living room, a cup of Jack on his hands, freshly shower. “Boys I’m sorry. You know she never stops talking about gardening if you listen to her, right?”

 

She looked at her husband with shock. “Honey, these boys ruined the holes I dug today, I can’t just let them be!”

 

Liam’s stepfather shook his head and posted his hands on her shoulder. “Or you can. I’ll help you tomorrow, ok? We can even listen to Michael Bolton while doing it.”

 

Damn, Mr. Geyer definitely knew how to stall his wife, because she looked like she didn’t even remember Liam and Theo had ruined her garden.

 

The boys looked at the older man as if thanking him and sneaked off before she realized it, sighing in relief as they reached Liam’s room.

 

“That was dangerous!” Liam said, eyes still wide.

 

“It was your fault.” He smirked. The beta rolled his eyes.

 

“It wasn’t!” He hissed. “You were being a dick.”

 

“Well, at least I was trying to fix things with your mom. You weren’t even trying.” Theo raised his hands to the air.

 

“Even after her love speech towards the worms, I still wouldn’t dare to come anywhere near there again!”

 

Theo smirked.

 

“Wow, the dangerous werewolf is afraid of worms, who’d have guessed?” He teased.

 

“I am not!” Liam explained. “It’s just… they’re disgusting, ok? So disgusting I _need_ to take a shower now.”

 

Theo nodded, heading for his own room, before stopping at the doorknob. “So, how about 7pm?”

 

The beta remembered about their date and blushed. He felt too exposed all of sudden. He was shirtless, ready to head to the bathroom. He bit his lip and nodded.

 

Theo smiled and caressed the younger boy’s hair affably, before leaving him to his thoughts and wobbly legs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Theo had faced a lot of disturbing and dangerous situations on his life. To be honest, trouble seemed to love him, but now that he was on his room - that thought still sounded odd to him, but since Liam invited and didn’t accept a no as a response to his offer since he was stubborn like no one else, the guest room on the Dunbar/Geyer household had been his room since then, and it was one million times better than the backseat of his truck – towel wrapped around on his waist, he realized one thing: he had nothing to wear.

 

Not really, but he looked at his wardrobe, shirts carefully hung by colors. Most of the were dark so he was somehow annoyed that they all looked the same. He had some spread over his bed too. He didn’t know if he should wear a polo, a long-sleeved or a short-sleeved shirt. Maybe he should wear a simple white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Also… he had a lot of blue jeans, but he just wanted to wear a black one today.

 

Theo rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration.

 

He tried a bunch of clothes, looking at the mirror in the front of his wardrobe, wondering if he had always been like this before. Well, of course not. He didn’t even care about brushing his hair some time ago. But there he was, and he felt like he was close to losing his mind because nothing seemed to be good enough.

 

The chimera sighed and put a [black long-sleeved](http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/actor-cody-christian-attends-teen-choice-awards-2016-at-the-forum-on-picture-id584899806) shirt, leaving the first bottom open, deciding it would look better if he didn’t put it inside of his jeans. The shirt wrapped nicely around his body. Even through the fabric it was possible to see the firm muscles of his biceps. It wasn’t tight enough to look vulgar, and Theo felt comfortable wearing the shirt so he decided to stick with it. He was there for more than forty minutes and he was going to be late if he kept changing his mind.

 

Liam had lacrosse practice so he was going to be home a little bit later, in which Theo was thankful, because the werewolf would definitely smell his anxiety, not only for not being sure of what to wear, but the whole situation itself.

 

The chimera didn’t know exactly what he was thinking when he first asked Liam on a date. To be honest, he had thought about that for two or three times before, but never had the guts to ask him out, mainly because he was sure Liam was going to say no. The first time he thought about it was some time after he had to knock Liam out at the Zoo to prevent him from hurting Nolan. Back then, even if they were together more often, the werewolf was still acting like his presence was annoying him more than pleasing him, so he didn’t say anything.

 

The second time he thought about it, was some days after the fight against the hunters in the hospital. After Theo took Gabe’s pain away, he didn’t really realize he had an audience behind him, Liam included. Things changed after that day, something on Liam’s eyes sparkled whenever they met. It was a glow of good feelings, but at the same time, it had a glimpse of sorrow Theo couldn’t quite understand. It wasn’t there before that night. He was afraid to ask though. Theo wasn’t even sure the werewolf knew it was there.

 

So, he once again didn’t have the courage to ask him out. But that spark of pain was gone when Liam asked Theo to move to his house, at least for some time. The chimera was ready to deny, but the beta didn’t seem to accept a no as a response, and Theo couldn’t deny, not after Liam _pleaded_ him.

 

Theo couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised when the pain on his eyes was gone as soon as Theo moved to the Dunbar/Geyer household. Instead of the trace of sorrow and distress, now the older boy only saw relief and hope inside those blue irises, and with great astonishment, Theo realized that sadness on Liam’s eyes was there because he didn’t want Theo to have no place to stay. Liam didn’t want Theo to live inside his truck, he wanted to help and give the older boy a place to call home.

 

Liam probably would never know how much that meant to Theo. Not exactly the home itself, but the werewolf’s concern about his wellbeing. That meant Liam _cared,_ despite their hostile past, their previous animosity and Theo’s attempts to destroy their lives, – in which he will forever regret and try to make up for it – Liam worried about him, and wanted him to come home with him.

 

Things didn’t change much after that, because Theo was still Theo and Liam still had angry issues, so they were most of the time into each other guts. It was almost homely.

 

Theo was afraid his inner-wolf was getting tired of healing from Liam’s punches, almost like it was saying _“I’m supposed to help you heal from dangerous situations, not from your unresolved sexual tension with your friend, dumbass.”,_ but he just couldn’t help it. Fighting with Liam to Theo was just as natural as breathing now. It gave him a feeling that things were just the way they were supposed to be, a cozy sensation. Or at least that was what he thought. He didn’t know if it was his inner-tired-of-healing-wolf, or if that was just the right moment, or maybe Liam’s mom was right and earthworms were just awesome living-beings with a lot of functions, and one of them was giving people courage to ask someone out on a date, but it didn’t matter anyway, because he was just about to have his first date with Liam. Things couldn’t be better, could they?

 

He finished fixing his hair and putting some cologne when Mr. Geyer opened the door to his room, staring at him from head to toe.

 

“You look good!” He smiled.

 

The chimera smiled back. “Thanks.”

 

“I’m supposing you are going out?” The older man asked.

 

Theo nodded. “You need something?”

 

“Don’t tell Liam’s mom, but I forgot to buy the fertilizer to the basil she wants to plant.” He looked like he just did something very dangerous. “Tomorrow is Saturday and we are supposed to plant them… And I’m leaving for the night-shift so I was wondering if you could stop by the market and buy some for me?”

 

Theo smiled once again and nodded. “Sure… It’s just… I have no idea where I’m supposed to buy this stuff, so, just give me address so I won’t buy it in the wrong place.”

 

Liam’s stepfather looked like a weight had been taken off his shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Theo, I owe you one!” He patted him on the shoulder. “Just so you know, I’m sure Liam will like the way you look. To be honest, you could have put on some white t-shirt and sweatpants and he would have liked anyway. You didn’t need to be in front of the mirror for almost an hour to impress him.”

 

Theo’s heart skipped a beat and his jaw almost met the floor.

 

“What?!” He almost yelled.

 

Mr. Geyer shrugged. “Frankly, teenagers.” He shook his head. “But I can’t blame you. I’m pretty sure I did the same thing when I went to my first date with his mom. Don’t worry, I won’t tell her.” He smiled, before leaving the room.

 

What the hell was just that?

 

Theo didn’t have time to think about it though, Liam texted him saying he was coming home. The chimera said he had to buy the fertilizer to Mr. Geyer, so he was going to pick him up in front of his house at 7PM. They still had one hour and a half, but that place wasn’t exactly very close, Theo decided it would be better if he left soon.

 

Liam and Theo briefly decided to go for burgers and fries. More specific, _Liam_ decided, but the chimera didn’t care, because he was nervous and he didn’t even feel like eating anyway. He just hoped he didn’t end up throwing up from anxiety.

 

He shook his head. That was just ridiculous. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating fast, and they still had more than one hour before the date. Theo didn’t know what should he do, what should he say, where should he put his hands. More than that, after they ate, should they head home? Should they eat quickly and go to the movies? Should Theo suggest it? What if Liam wasn’t in the mood for a movie? Wasn’t going to the movies a bit cliché for a first date?

 

Should he invite Liam to a nightclub? But Theo _hated_ to dance. It was lame and he had absolutely no coordination and he would look ridiculous and the place would probably be crowded. What if the crowd separated them? Theo wouldn’t like to be alone there. Worse, leave Liam alone there!

 

He bit his lips and gripped the steering wheel with unnecessary force, unsure of what to do. Theo wondered if Liam had told Mason or Corey, because the beta didn’t seem able to keep anything from his best friend. Well, Theo should have asked for Mason’s advice, but in the end, he didn’t and now he felt like he was getting desperate.

 

He shook his head.

 

 _“Calm down, you’re Theo fucking Raeken, you’ve been through worse!”,_ he told himself.

 

Worse wasn’t the exact word; that was far from being bad, it was just… Theo wasn’t exactly experienced at that. His previous relationships, if you can call them that, had been nothing but physical and most of them had a meaning behind: manipulating. Theo never thought he would ever care about what someone else would think about him or about their _date,_ but there he was, willing to think and do anything to make his first date with Liam to be perfect.

 

When Theo parked his car outside Liam’s house, his phone marked 6:55PM. He texted Liam, saying he was waiting outside. The older boy was so distracted by his own anxiety he didn’t hear he beta’s heartbeats increase, almost coming out of his chest.

 

Liam texted him back, saying he was coming. It took a while, to be honest. Almost twenty minutes, but Theo was so distracted he didn’t even notice.

 

He jumped when the passenger seat door opened and Liam got in. Theo almost lost his senses and forgot how to breath. Liam was wearing a [white shirt](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f9/7c/87/f97c87e4f82c61df7ea80badd7afa051--youre-hot-dylan-sprayberry.jpg), the first two bottoms left opened, a black blazer over it and tight black jeans. And he smelled _so so so good_.

 

“Hi.” Liam smiled. “Sorry for being late.”

 

Theo shook his head. “I guess it’s part of the show.”

 

Liam bit his lip, looking at him. “You… look good.”

 

Theo felt his heart race once again, and he tried so hard to control it, knowing he was failing miserably.

 

“You too.” He had to say, while starting the car engine, because well. It wasn’t a lie.

 

Liam blushed and looked away.

 

“I… Don’t even remember the last time I wore a blazer to be honest.”

 

Theo laughed. “If it makes you feel better… I brushed my hair today.”

 

The beta seemed to relax at that. “I realized that. I like, you know. That your hair is longer.”

 

The chimera froze and tensed. He was always confident about his looks, because he knew he didn’t look bad, but he still felt shy at the compliment and felt silly for that. But it was like everything was different when it came to Liam. The compliment, the tease, the fights. No one was able to make him lose control like he did. That was probably one of the reasons he had drawn Theo’s attention. He was the first person to ever do that. The chimera never thought someone would ever be able to do that, until he was back from hell.

 

“Well, thank you.” He smiled, still a bit nervous. “I would look great with Lydia’s hair, you know.” Theo said, because well, he had to.

 

Liam rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

 

“Not that long, please.” Theo smiled as they started talking about unimportant things.

 

Liam was the first person to ever push his buttons and the first person Theo wanted to impress. Not only that, he was the first one the chimera had ever cared about on his life.

 

When they arrived at the burger restaurant Theo had carefully picked, he was happy it wasn’t crowded. They both picked some table at the end of the hall.

 

The chimera looked through the menu and winced mentally.

 

Burger with onions. Burgers with double bacon. Jalapeño double burger. Spicy burger. Asian burger. Pepperoni Burger. _Veggie Burger_.

 

He had to snort at that.

 

Theo was tempted to ask for a salad because he was so nervous he was seriously thinking he wasn’t going to be able to eat anything at all, but… Liam was probably going to be upset at that, because he had suggested the burgers and he didn’t want to make him think he was forcing him to be there.

 

He liked junk food but not when his stomach was just screaming at him how anxious he was.

 

Liam, on the other hand, was already ordering two burgers, a milkshake, onion rings and French fries with bacon and cheddar to himself.

 

“Theo?” The beta called him. “Aren’t you going to order anything?”

 

There it was. The puppy eyes. Theo cursed internally and smiled at him.

 

“Of course I will, dumbass, I’m starving!” He lied, hoping his heartbeats wouldn’t betray him.

 

He ended up ordering a burger with a coke for him, in which Liam had to snort.

 

“Are you sure you’re hungry?” The werewolf asked. “Because one burger and a Coke, a _Zero Coke_ , by the way, which is an insult to me, won’t do nothing to soothe it.”

 

The older boy laughed at the grumpy expression the beta was offering him.

 

He bit his lip and risked dragging his chair closer to Liam, who didn’t seem to mind.

 

“What’s the problem of drinking Zero Coke? I was thinking about ordering a water, to be honest.”

 

Liam’s jaw dropped.

 

“Dude, that’s gross!” He looked as if Theo was offending him. “Who in the world eats burgers and drinks water?”

 

Theo raised his eyebrow. “Me?”

 

“You’re weird!” Liam said, grimacing. “You’ll never drink water while eating burgers when you’re with me. Or pizza, or hot-dogs, or any other tasty food, ever again! That should be a crime.”

 

The chimera shook his head, smiling.

 

“You’re weird, Liam.”

 

The beta raised his hands to the air. “You’re the one to talk. Things need to be taken seriously when it comes to food.”

 

Theo nodded. “I can see that.”

 

They were silent for a moment and their eyes met, both heartbeats were unsteady, so none of them could quite identify which was beating louder, but it didn’t matter anyway.

 

Theo and Liam were suddenly serious and the place – which was playing a nice music – was suddenly too quiet. Theo raised his hands to the younger werewolf’s face and touched his cheek. The skin was warm and it felt soft against his digits. His blue eyes were staring at him intensely, and Theo could feel himself getting lost inside those deep irises, more beautiful than the ocean, lighter than the sky, more precious than any sapphire. And then Liam’s hands touched his free hand, caressing it affably. Theo slid his fingers down his neck and stopped at his shoulder squeezed the place, feeling the muscles of his trapeze contract.

 

“Sorry for the wait.” The waitress interrupted them and smiled as if nothing was wrong, the smell of oil and fatness soon filling Theo’s nostrils. “Do you want to order the dessert?”

 

Theo smiled forcefully to the woman and shook his head.

 

“I think we’ll wait for a bit, I guess he’ll need some time to eat all of this.” He pointed at Liam, who was already devouring his first burger, smearing ketchup and mayonnaise before giving it a big bite. “Or a little time.” He decided.

 

The waitress smiled, before she nodded and left.

 

Liam grumbled something through a mouthful of food and Theo didn’t understand a thing. He laughed and shook his head, poking at his side.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, didn’t your mom teach you that?”

 

Liam rolled his eyes and chewed for a while, before sipping at his strawberry milkshake.

 

“What do you mean by “a little time”, Theo?” He asked, filling his mouth with onion rings.

 

“Well, considering the speed of your eating, you’ll finish your meal in like less than ten minutes.” Theo pointed, amused at Liam’s enthusiasm.

 

That seemed to catch the beta’s attention, who suddenly stopped chewing.

 

“What?” Theo asked, a bit concerned.

 

Liam chewed the rest of the rings and swallowed them, biting his lips.

 

“I… Don’t want this to end in ten minutes. I mean… The date.” The young werewolf said, voice low, looking at his hands that were resting on his lap.

 

Theo felt a knot on his gut that made him feel like he needed to scream, hug the werewolf or maybe both.

 

Liam suddenly wasn’t interested on his food anymore and that also seemed to disturb Theo, because well, as much as the smell of fat and bacon was disturbing him and his anxious stomach, it was kind of cute the sight of glutton Liam.

 

Theo grabbed one fry from the plate resting on the table and brought it to Liam’s lip. The beta looked at the older boy and then to the potato. He smiled and ate it, chewing and blushing.

 

He did the same to Theo then, and the chimera didn’t mind one bit and didn’t care that he wasn’t hungry and he was nauseated because Liam was feeding him fries and it felt awesome.

 

He didn’t even care when Liam smeared mustard on the French fry, assuming that was an awesome idea, because Liam just _loved_ condiments full of preservatives, and Theo hated, but that was totally fine, more than fine to be honest. 

 

He even started eating his burger and it tasted good, despite his lack of hunger.

 

Liam sipped Theo’s Zero Coke, wincing at the taste.

 

“Oh my God, call the waitress, you need a milkshake to yourself! This shit tastes awful!”

 

Theo rolled his eyes, drinking happily his beverage.

 

“It doesn’t.” Theo insisted.

 

The beta stared at the Coke like it was offending him. Theo realized the beta had finished his milkshake and was probably wanting an excuse to have another one.

 

“Fine.” Theo said. “I’ll order a milkshake.”

 

Liam smiled at the chimera. “Of course, you need sugar in your life.”

 

“You know, sugar is poison to human beings.” Theo pointed, calling the waitress.

 

The beta shrugged. “We can’t get diabetes anyway. It’s great to be a werewolf sometimes, you know.” He said smugly.

 

“Hi gentlemen, how may I assist you?” She asked, smiling.

 

“You pick the flavor, Liam.” Theo said, looking at the beta.

 

Liam shook his head. “It’s yours, Theo! You pick!”

 

Theo rolled his eyes again. “Ok, banana then.”

 

“No please. You don’t even know how to pick a milkshake flavor.” Liam shook his head and looked at the waitress. “May we have a Nutella milkshake, please?”

 

“Sure!” She said, before leaving.

 

Theo stared at the beta.

 

“What? It’s Nutella, dude. Everyone loves Nutella.” He said as if it was obvious, before grabbing a French fry and offering to Theo, who opened his mouth and smiled when the tip of Liam’s fingers touched his lips.

 

The chimera felt a pat on his back then.

 

He raised his eyes and saw Derek and Stiles.

 

“What a coincidence!” Stiles said, already taking the empty seat in front of Liam.

 

“Stiles-” Derek started, but the human cut him.

 

“Please Derek, no time to your sour-wolf speech. Let’s just sit with them, it’s been a while since I saw the little beta puppy and the ex-Dread Doctors puppet!” Stiles winked at the Hale, grabbing an onion ring and shoving on his mouth.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and was still on his feet. “There’s a table over there-”

 

“Don’t be such a sour wolf, I told you!” Stiles insisted, rolling his eyes.

 

“I thought you were smart, Stiles.” Derek said, looking hopeless.

 

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t be on FBI if I wasn’t.” He said smugly.

 

“Derek, that’s ok.” Theo said tiredly, looking at Liam with the corner of his eye, who had the same look as him.

 

“I’m sorry about that, guys.”

 

That seemed to caught Stiles off-guard. The human looked at the werewolf like he had grown a second head, eating a french fry.

 

“What the hell. Derek had punched me, threatened me, cursed me, yelled at me so many times and never once he had apologized, but now he’s apologizing at you both for some reason I don’t even know…? Is everyone going crazy? Really, I need a milkshake after that, and a double bacon burger! You’re paying, Derek, just so you know.”

 

Derek snorted, but took a seat beside the human, stealing glances at Theo and Liam while looking at the menu. They were silent for a while, at least until Liam’s Nutella milkshake arrived. That seemed to caught Stiles attention, leaving the human absolutely jealous, because he had ordered a simple chocolate ice-cream milkshake, but Liam’s Nutella milkshake had Chantilly, chocolate straws and chocolate granules. His eyes were glowing. Liam smirked and drank it, making dirty noises, just to make him even more jealous, suddenly forgetting he had previously ordered the drink for Theo.

 

The chimera didn’t really mind, especially because he wasn’t even in the mood for milkshake, but in the end, he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous to share Liam with Stiles and Derek now. Of course, none of the two knew they were there as a couple, but even so, the chimera couldn’t stop the selfish thoughts inside his mind.

 

Derek didn’t seem comfortable either, but Theo didn’t know why. The older man always was relaxed around them. He didn’t seem to dislike Liam nor Theo, but now he looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. Theo didn’t give much thought about that, he focused on finishing his half-eaten burger instead, while watching Liam and Stiles discuss about how much they loved milkshakes, smoothies, Frappuccino’s and sweet beverages in general, while eating like the food was going to end that day.

 

Derek had ordered a Caesar salad for himself and Theo had to snort at that, laughing when Stiles made fun of him about that, feeling somewhat complacent about Derek’s lack in interest on the menu, because he felt the same way, but the werewolf didn’t seem one bit worried to please Stiles.

 

Well, maybe he was, because they were in a burger restaurant when Derek didn’t seem to like them, so maybe Theo was wrong after all.

 

As time went by, Liam got entertained in the conversation with Stiles and Derek, while eating his food. Theo was glad to see him happy, but at the same time, he still couldn’t help the thought he wished there was only he and Liam there. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the other two to be there, but that was supposed to be their night. They should be enjoying themselves, or at least Theo wanted to be by Liam’s side.

 

The chimera couldn’t stop the thought that maybe Liam had agreed to that on an impulse, and now that the thrill was over, things were going to be back to the way they supposed to be. Maybe they were supposed to be just friends, because Theo shouldn’t be having these petty thoughts. Having a pack bonding with Stiles and Derek would never be something Theo ever thought he would have. He didn’t even think Stiles would think about being in the same place as him, but now the human could talk to him normally, even joke with him, so he should be ok with that. Happy, even.

 

But still, he had the stupid part of his brain that wanted more. Maybe not the brain, but probably heart. That part of his heart that told him that maybe Theo wasn’t worthy a minute of Liam’s time, and maybe things were better that way and they should just be friends. The jealousy was there, ugly, selfish and strong, making him bite his lip and once again feel the wave of nausea come back with full strength. Theo wanted to push those feelings aside, but at the same time, he wanted to shove Derek and Stiles aside, as much as he knew they had nothing to do with his own feelings.

 

Theo was now laughing at some joke Stiles was saying about Derek and his sourness once again, but the laugh didn’t reach his ears. It sounded somewhat forced. It wasn’t natural like the times he laughed when Liam did something stupid or when Liam said something stupid, but he didn’t want to screw the beta’s night, because he wasn’t selfish at that point.

 

But still…

 

“Well, guys, as much as we would like to stay here with you, we should go.” Liam was the one to speak, caressing Theo’s hand from under the table, making Theo almost jump.

 

“Wait, what? Seriously? But-” Stiles was ready to protest, but Derek put a hand on his mouth, wincing as his palm was greased when he retreated it.

 

“Shut up, Stiles, let them be!” The older werewolf asked, munching on his salad.

 

The human looked at the two teenagers in front of him and then at Derek.

 

“What is happening to you today, Derek?” He asked, mouthful of french fries. “The sourness of sour-land was flooded now so your level of sourness is renewed?”

 

The werewolf rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s not that-”

 

“We’re on a date, Stiles, and dates are supposed to happen with two people. It’s not that we don’t want you around, but well… We need some privacy.” Liam explained and looked at Theo, who was kind of surprised that the beta revealed that to the human.

 

Stiles, who was munching on his fries, half of them outside of his mouth, turned his head from Derek to Liam so fast Theo heard his neck snap, [half of the fries falling](https://media.giphy.com/media/rtfpVubEJTC6s/giphy.gif) from his mouth.

 

Derek covered his face with his hands and shook his head, feeling his ears get hot from embarrassment.

 

“What?!” Stiles squawked.

 

“I was trying to tell you since we got here!” Derek hissed, even more grumpy now.

                                                                                                                                                  

“How did you know!? You’re a werewolf, not a freaking Jedi!” Stiles said, eyes wide.

 

Derek shook his head, so affected he had to shove a handful of french fries on his mouth, and the werewolf didn’t even like fried food.

 

“Liam was _feeding_ Theo french fries when we got here, and look at them both! They look good, of course they are in a date!” The werewolf explained the human while chewing on the potatoes, taking a sip on Stiles milkshake, wincing at the overly-sweetness of the beverage.

 

Stiles was silent at that, too shocked to say anything.

 

“Please, go before he asks even more questions.” Derek asked, offering the teenagers a half-hearted smile.

 

Theo laughed and they both said their goodbyes before exiting the restaurant.

 

“Oh my god!” Theo exclaimed, eyes wide as soon as they were inside the truck.

 

“What?!” Liam said, somewhat troubled by Theo’s face.

 

“I forgot to pay the bill! Derek shooed us so desperately that I forgot to leave the money for him to pay!” He rested his head on the steering wheel, ready to go back to the place and once again face the pair.

 

Laugher filled the car then. Theo looked up and met Liam’s eyes, reduced to slits now. The beta was shaking and soon there were tears on his eyes from laughing so much. The chimera serious expression curved into a smile, and soon both were laughing like two idiots, Theo’s stomach hurting so much he had to put both his hands over it, even if it wasn’t helping one bit.

 

The people who were passing by were probably thinking they were crazy, but it didn’t matter, anyway, because it felt awesome, and Liam was laughing freely and careless, and his happy laugh made Theo laugh too.

 

“Oh my God, have you seen his face?!” Liam asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I don’t know what was funnier, Derek’s smile or Stiles face!”

 

Theo laughed a little harder at that. Of course, it wasn’t funny back then, but now he could only remember their reactions and think they were really, really funny.

 

“I really hope they double-charge Derek for eating too much, because they kind of deserved, after they interrupted our date.” Liam murmured, after a while when they somehow managed to calm down their laugher.

 

Theo smiled.

 

“It wasn’t their fault, at least not Derek’s. Stiles was completely oblivious, and Derek’s the one who’s going to pay. If it was Stiles, that would be fair enough.” Theo said mischievously.

 

Liam laughed. “I didn’t know Derek was that observant.”

 

Theo nodded, smiling. “And I didn’t know you liked to feed people.”

 

“Only you.” Liam said, without thinking, and then he blushed.

 

And suddenly, the car was too hot, they were too self-conscious but simultaneously unable to look away from each other. The heartbeats were once again too fast, somehow mixing each other’s and Theo’s inner-wolf was urging him to make a move, but he was afraid Liam was going to reject him. He didn’t know if that was the right moment. They were on his truck, like they had been a million other times before. Theo wasn’t sure if the situation would be special enough to be memorable. And the chimera wanted it to be.

 

Fuck he was becoming a sappy but he wanted their first kiss to be unforgivable. But he wanted to kiss him so bad. He knew he should do something, talk, kiss, hug, just _do something_ before things got awkward but he didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

 

Liam’s heartbeat got a bit more erratic and that caught Theo’s attention. Once again, those beautiful blue eyes were staring at him intensely. Liam looked at him on his eyes for a moment before looking down at his lips. The chimera smiled a little, making up his mind, before leaning in and finally kissing Liam like he had been dreaming of doing for so long.

 

And not even on his deepest dreams, Theo would have guessed Liam’s lips would be so good like he was feeling in that very moment. He sighed contently, and buried his fingers on Liam’s soft hair, feeling warm digits caressing his cheeks, sliding down his skin, stopping on his neck, pushing the strands of his hair lightly, making him hum and open his mouth slowly, feeling a shiver run all over his body as Liam’s tongue met his own pink muscle, shy and hesitant at first.

 

Theo slipped his hands from the werewolf’s hair to his arms, tracing the nice shapes of his muscles over the fabric before sliding under Liam’s blazer, stopping at his waist, squeezing the place through the fabric of his shirt. That seemed to give the beta the confidence he needed, as he kissed Theo more urgently now, their tongues tangling each other needier, greedier. Liam slid his hand from the chimera’s neck down his spine, stopping in the middle of his back, drawing circles on his dorsal, earning a content sigh muffled by their kiss.

 

The position was a bit uncomfortable, and Theo wanted to bring Liam closer, make him sit on his lap, but at the same time he wanted to take things slow, because he wanted to find out every little thing about the beta, day by day, minute by minute. He wanted to enjoy every moment of their closeness, share every smile, every kiss, every hug and every discovery. He slowed down the kiss and parted their lips, kissing Liam’s forehead then, his warm breath colliding against the beta’s skin. His mouth danced on his features, sliding down to his cheek, kissing it affably. Theo pressed his lips to Liam’s chin then, his hands keeping his face in place as the werewolf’s breath was still unsteady.

 

The chimera brushed their noses, making Liam laugh briefly and hug him, warmth invading Theo’s insides. The older boy buried his face on the curve of the werewolf’s neck, breathing his delicious scent, while purring at the nice feeling of Liam’s hands caressing his hair. The younger teenager joined their free hands then, kissing his shoulder and bit the place lightly, making Theo laugh.

 

“I don’t want this night to end.” Liam whispered against Theo warm skin.

 

The chimera heard his own heart skip a beat and he instinctively tightened the grip of their hands, kissing Liam’s neck.

 

Liam moved away briefly to look at Theo’s eyes.

 

Once again, the older boy saw so many emotions, so many good feelings inside those blue irises he couldn’t help but feel drowned on them. Theo still couldn’t believe that moment was really happening. He couldn’t believe Liam had given him a chance to be with him; and more than that, he looked like he _wanted_ to be with him.

 

Theo knew he was a lot of things on life, some of them were bad, but he knew he was determined. And he was sure he was going to do his very best to make Liam happy if he gave him a chance.

 

Theo touched the beta’s cheek.

 

“It doesn’t have to end.” Theo assured him. “We can make this night last forever. If you want to.”

 

Liam felt like his heart stopped and he forgot how to breath. He wrapped his arms around Theo and kissed him briefly.

 

“You don’t even have to ask.” He said, smiling.

 

The smile Theo offered the werewolf was the most beautiful thing Liam had ever seen on his life.

 

“Good. But for now, we can catch some movie, how about that? I would rather do this at home, because we can cuddle at your bed and kiss and make stupid comments without worrying about people bothering with our noise.” Theo suggested, while kissing Liam’s cheek.

 

Liam smiled widely. “That sounds like a great plan to me. Not a plan, sorry. A date.” He corrected, still smiling. “I’ll make popcorn and we can drink Coke. Normal Coke, of course.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, while starting his car engine. “How can you think about eating after you ate all that crap?”

 

Liam shrugged. “There’s a wormhole inside my stomach, probably.”

 

Theo suddenly felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered something.

 

“Your stepfather knows. About us. I don’t know how, but he does.”

 

Liam didn’t seem impressed.

 

“I know.” He said. “When I was about to leave, he sent me a text that said: “Good luck on your first date”.”

 

Theo was shocked, to be honest.

 

“Is this a problem?”

 

Liam shook his head.

 

“It means he will help us moving your stuff to my room, when you want to of course. And making up some excuse to my mom until we tell her.” Liam smiled and caressed his leg.

 

Theo smiled back and caressed the hand that was resting on his leg. He knew it was probably his mind playing pranks on him, but deep down, he felt like his tired of healing from Liam punches inner-wolf was telling him “ _About damn time, boy!”,_ while proudly raising its paw to fist-bump him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guy enjoyed this one as much as I liked writing it! It feels good to write non-angst stories every once in a while! I wrote this while listening to Blink-182’s First Date on repeat haha, I hope it was loyal to the lyrics. :D
> 
> Once again thank you everyone for reading, I hope you guys liked it and leave comments and reviews if you did. See you next time and let't spread the Thiam love!


End file.
